


Taste of Heaven

by MissGreLig



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreLig/pseuds/MissGreLig
Summary: I didn't know which tags to add, so I think I'll add as I figure out.This fic was made after being on Twitter and putting "two pieces" together... In other words, after seeing the stills of LJZ's lattest film in that pond and these two photos: https://twitter.com/ElleShirley/status/1246872289406267393 .This has been published as soon as it has been finish; as well English is not my first language. Please, sorry if it difficut to read for you and if there are mistakes and errors.I hope you like it!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know which tags to add, so I think I'll add as I figure out.
> 
> This fic was made after being on Twitter and putting "two pieces" together... In other words, after seeing the stills of LJZ's lattest film in that pond and these two photos: https://twitter.com/ElleShirley/status/1246872289406267393 .
> 
> This has been published as soon as it has been finish; as well English is not my first language. Please, sorry if it difficut to read for you and if there are mistakes and errors.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Just one hour more and the miraculous phenomenon of dawn could be appreciated by anyone who was awake and in the middle of the forest at those hours of day. “ _ What a perfect and wonderful moment for star-crossed lovers reunite and seal their love with a kiss bathed by the rays of the early morning sun. _ ” Anne drew in her mind, never letting her vivid imagination stop for a second, even though she was exhausted and a little bit cold. It was the end of June, hence summer was there to stay till September, but chilly mornings still reminded inhabitants of Avonlea that they were in the Northern Hemisphere and far from hotter countries where heat was the only thing known at those hours of the day. However, once it began to get light, temperature would become warmer.

Nevertheless, Anne had the cold “problem” sort of covered: she was wearing his suit jacket, which still kept the warmth of his body despite the fact he took it off three hours ago before he laid next to her, in order to cuddle and take a nap before they got up at five in the morning. Anne felt terrible to lie to both Marilla and Matthew, but she knew too that her dearest Diana got that  _ white _ lie covered…

The Barrys had hosted a party the previous night to which everybody in Avonlea was invited. They celebrated the success of a new deal that promised a great improvement for Mr Barry's company -which employed most of the citizens of Avonlea who did not have any land to work-, so everyone was happy for that party to happen… Where on earth and when would some of these people have delicious - and expensive- food and drinks for free like that again? Some of these people were genuinely content for the Barrys -as the Cuthberts, the Lacroix those who worked for that company, for example-, of course; but food and drink was still the main interest for some others. It wasn’t like the 19th Century, when inequality was even more noticeable, but sometimes in 1967 it felt like it was; progression was arriving little by little to all areas of the small community (including social behaviour) the town was built on.

However, that was not Anne’s interest at all in the party. For a few hours, she could forget she was, for her second consecutive year, a teacher in Avonlea primary school, and she could meet again her bosom friend Diana who was studying for a year her Music degree in Paris and could spend more time with her beloved Gilbert, who was about to finish his practices at an hospital in Toronto and finally could be called ‘Dr. Blythe’. She spent two whole weeks since the invitation arrived to Green Gables going to the city centre or even to Charlottetown to look for the perfect gown or just to call Diana and chat about everything involving the party in a telephone booth, reserving more private topics for their letters.

The prior day to Diana’s party, Gilbert surprised Anne by picking her up from her last day of school, as he had arrived earlier than he planned for summer vacation, and took her to Green Gables with the intention of saluting his cherished neighbours and parents-in-law. On their way to Green Gables - Anne a little disappointed he didn’t bring his motorcycle with him and that he only gave her a peck on her cheek, not touching her once-, Gilbert told Anne to spend the following night with him, as he wanted to show her something early in the morning and taking advantage they could be together  _ really _ alone because Bash and Mary would pass the following five days visiting Mary’s friends in Charlottetown. To the mischievous look and smile Gilbert had on his face, Anne could not help to accept his invitation right away, because it was in these sort of forbidden, little adventures she always experienced with him where they could be freed from antiquated mannerisms and property lovers were expected to follow. These adventures were even better than anything she imagined as a child and teenager when reading her English classic books and made her fall in love much more than she already was with him. She called themselves the Bride and the Groom of adventure: discovering together their separate own paths in life. Thus, they agreed she would pack her things for “spending the night” with her Diana, who squealed with joy and giggled teasingly agreeing to help her bosom friend to reunite with her lover ( _ “Summer has almost ninety days; and I know you, Anne, will have a window for me and tell me  _ _everything_ _ about that journey to Toronto and you daren’t tell me even in letters”  _ Diana said to her that same afternoon Gilbert and Anne planned their night ).

That, in the middle of the forest and being guided by Gilbert, made Anne blush. She couldn’t still believe how far her relationship with Gilbert had grown since they met in school. She passed the very first two years of her stay in Avonlea ardently believing Gilbert was her arch enemy… He called her  _ Carrots _ without even cross courtesy greetings with her the first time they met, to which she whacked his head with her satchel and left him a scar in his temple, and he kept trying to beat her on getting the top marks of their class. However, all that was left behind two years after when he became an orphan too and the hatchet was buried. She didn’t recognise it at that moment, but she spent a week crying after Gilbert’s departure to work at sea and counting the days till she could see him again - if that ever would happen. She didn’t recognise it because she didn’t want to let people see that she cared much more than everyone thought about him.

If she even opened about him, people surely would get things wrong ( _ “I’m not enamoured at all of Gilbert Blythe! I just want to be the friend I have always meant to be with him.”  _ she used to tell herself and her closest ones) and tell her that it would be impossible if something romantic happened between them: she was a scrawny, homely, red-headed orphan, with a bad temperament too; it was almost a miracle that the Cuthberts still had her under their custody; let alone a person like Gilbert would like to spend the rest of his life with someone like her. Time passed and all that was proved wrong, but as a fourteen-years-old girl she almost believed those nasty things about her.

A year after his departure, Gilbert came back and brought with him Bash -who became an important figure in town-, promising only to leave again in order to get her Medicine Degree, making up for his studies in months. The relationship between Anne and Gilbert matured since and became best friends, only changing the night of their graduation, where both of them confessed the love they tried so hard to hide not only from one another, but also from themselves. 

Four years passed that night and their relationship and love did nothing but strengthen, making clear that theirs weren’t a simple teenager love. Or at least, that was what Anne resolved that night three months ago, after having made love in his bed in Toronto, he promised as soon as he got a job and both of them were a little bit more economically stable, they would get married. She knew that for that to happen million things were still to happen, but she couldn’t wait for the day she would officially become Anne S.C. Blythe.

At the thought, Anne shivered, and noted how her knuckles were lightly squeezed by his in their interwoven hands.

“Are you cold?” Gilbert asked, concerned, but without losing the soft smile that settled in his lips since he woke up that morning.

“No, actually; it was only the shivers”, she answered, smirking to him to reassure her response.

“We are not too far, anyway”. He looked at this wristwatch (Anne’s last Christmas present) and said: “Only a few minutes more and we are there.”

“And can you finally tell me where are you taking us?” She asked hopefully.

“Not yet, Anne-girl; I would spoil you the surprise.” Gilbert playfully responded, making Anne stick her tongue out to him.

As he announced, after a couple of minutes, they arrived… And Anne was left speechless. They were still in the forest, in the bank of what seemed to be a pond unknown by the rest of people in Avonlea, as it wasn’t disturbed at all by the hand of humankind. The water was crystal clear -you could see the rocks at the bottom and some fish swimming-, bushes were the greenest green Anne had ever seen in her life, some of them with flowers of all colours. Birds were singing too, like a kind of welcome. Trees’ foliage was green too and some weeping willows adorned the banks as those romantic scenarios Anne illustrated while reading Austen or Brönte sisters. The pond actually followed down somewhere East, as if it actually was a river, allowing a perfect place to watch break dawn, which was actually starting.

“Gilbert”, Anne muttered, as if she spoke higher she would break the enchantment of the place, “This is beautiful. How did you know about this?”

“I used to go fishing here with my dad before doctors detected dad’s cancer”, he saddened a bit, but fixed himself and smiled at her. “I remember my father being right here and telling me that he used to come with my mother, and telling me that someday, when I knew what love and to be loved was, I would bring that person here too.”

“I’m glad you brought me here, Gilbert.” Anne smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. “Let us settle, then.”

She extended one of the blankets ( _ “What for the other one?”  _ she wondered, but didn’t ask) they brought with themselves on the grassy ground and sat down there. She sat between his legs, pressing her back on his chest, while he embraced her from behind and watched how the Sun put itself taller in the sky. They remained in silence, without thinking about anything, just enjoying and soaking their own presence and their surroundings.

After a while, Anne untied herself from Gilbert’s embrace and stood up. Firstly, Gilbert was taken aback, but as good as he knew her, he knew what was going to happen. She looked at him, and announced matter-of-factly.

“I’m going to take a bath.”

He stood there, half lied on the blanket, watching how Anne got undressed. She had kept her hair down, perfectly waved as the result of the braids that composed the updo for the party. She first undid the buttons of her middle leg, claret skirt and passed it through her legs in order to put it aside. Afterwards, it followed her shoes and tights. Her cream blouse was left, and followed a similar procedure to that of the skirt, leaving her only in a soft short creamy chemise. She, suddenly self-conscious, didn’t know whether to leave it on or to take it… Suddenly she wondered if it was too much for Gilbert to see, forgetting he already saw her naked and loved every inch of her flecked body. Before she even figured out something, Gilbert stood up too and began to undress himself. The shirt from the previous night went off first, followed by his suit trousers, his shoes and the socks. Now, he only wore his briefs and a vest. Both shared a lovingly look, encouraging Anne to take off the chemise and leaving her only in her white bra and knickers. He similarly followed her and took off his vest. Once they were sure, Gilbert offered his hand and took Anne to the water.

There they just swimmed, played, laughed and talked like they were again sixteen years olds. For nearly an hour, they were again the Anne and Gilbert they used to be before they left Avonlea to chase their dreams and still didn’t confess to each other that they were meant to be not only friends, but lovers. The slight difference was that now they knew what both of them felt for the other, and kisses, hugs and not that innocent caresses and tickling were given and received happily.

“I would ask you right now to marry me. ” Gilbert whispered to Anne, who was found in his arms; her hair red like fire a little bit dark because of the water but shining.

“What is refraining you?” She questioned looking at his hazel eyes, now golden because the light of the early morning sun.

“I can’t give you anything you deserve yet… You would have to wait till I finish my last year at university, and I come back here and look for a job as a doctor or even a temporary job to have some savings to start and buy a house where to live and...” He didn’t finish, crestfallen due to his own expectations.

“But you know I don’t want anything more than what you already offer to me. I’m happy with it… It’s more than I even expected when I was a little kid. You’ll be a great doctor and will find a consult near here or wherever; I have even pictured you in Charlottetown’s hospital attending to all those people who need you, and I feel as the proudest person in the world. And I don’t like the fact that you think of yourself as the breadwinner of our home; I earn money too, and I’m saving as much as I can to buy that house of dreams with you, and to start together a new chapter in our lives whenever and wherever it happens.” She took his face with her hands, and looking at him with the clearest blue eyes Gilbert had ever seen in her, she said: “Even though I’m expecting yours, which is the official one, here comes mine: Gilbert Blythe, will you make the honour of marrying this girl madly in love with you?”

“I will. Whenever I can, you will wear my mother’s ring, and I’ll be the proudest lad in the world” he leant and kissed her, sealing their promise with it.

As seconds passed, the kiss deepened. From an emotional kiss, it became a needed one, hands once placed in safe places now moving through all their bodies and bringing them the closest they could trying to blend in each other. His mouth moved from her lips to that point in her neck where it sent her all the electrifying sparks that ignited the warmth in her lower-belly. Noting that she also ignited that feeling in him in her thigh, she pushed away his head and looked into his darkened eyes.

“Take me home and make love to me.” She pleaded, and he commanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos and comments; don't be a silent reader. If you like, you can follow me in Tumblr: @missgrelig. :)  
> Thank you in advance!


End file.
